


Panic Room

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Tim thinks he's been dosed with some form of sex toxin and ends up revealing the one thing he never meant to right to Bruce's face.





	Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jTjBt0Enyw

Tim rolled over for what had to be the hundredth time in the past few hours since trying to go to bed. Patrol had been so achingly long that he and Bruce had returned to the cave just as dawn was spilling across Gotham behind them. They'd run into about every piece of Gotham's criminal element he could fathom, everything from randomly drunk people to the downright scum and the criminally insane. Both of them had barely been on their feet once they stepped out of the Batmobile and stumbled their way through their showers and headed straight up to bed.

He'd slept a solid hour before being woken up by his body's persistence that he _had_ to resolve a few issues with it: aches, pains and then _the searing heat_ that had jolted down between his legs about an hour ago and hadn't let up no matter what he'd done. 

Tipping his head back, Tim gave a little whine, his hips rolling up against the comforter, bucking a few times in some desperate effort to sate the roar of arousal in his veins. 

With a displeased grunt, he rolled over again, hauled his tired body up onto his forearms and bowed his head, eyes closed more from exhaustion than anything else. He started a steady volley of thrusts, grunting from the effort of his movements, frustration pulling his lips into a thin line. 

In all of his life, he'd never had so much of an issue satisfying himself. Years of learning his body had left him well-versed in what to do, how to handle his arousal, but tonight it was as if nothing but another person was going to be enough. He'd cum twice already, had trembled so hard with the second one, he could barely breathe – the orgasm amazing – but doing absolutely nothing to abate the desperate ache in his bones. His belly was tight with it, his head swimming with images of desperate sex, his entire being on fire with the idea of getting the one thing he knew he could never _ever_ ask for.

His hips jolted forward, his cock giving the weakest throb and Tim outright whined, burying his face in his pillow, flopping down against the bed and doing his best to keep his hips still for the moment. He ached, he _wanted_ and it seemed nothing besides what he knew he couldn't have was going to solve it.

Desperate to garner some amount of sleep, he started to focus on the variety of things he had when he'd thought himself – perhaps – over-sexed as a teenager and had tamped down on a lot of his sexual impulses in a variety of very specific ways: he recited the alphabet backwards in his mind, whispered the words to the entire first act of his favorite play, created an imaginary debate over the variety of aqueduct systems over the ages and took both sides of the argument, only to find himself frantically humping his bed, muttering to himself about lead-lined pipes and ceramics as a basis for a better system and how the Romans had even realized this connection. With a groan, he flopped onto his side and shoved both hands over his face. His heart was pounding in his chest, his hands shaking just the slightest, and his body felt like it was absolutely on fire.

The idea that he'd been inadvertently dosed with something similar to what he'd read about Dick and Bruce being dosed with years ago from Ivy blossomed in his mind and he abruptly shoved himself out of bed, stumbled through getting a baggier pair of his jeans on and out into the hallway, tugging on his tank top as he took the first few shaky steps, pausing in front of Bruce's door.

If he _was_ dosed with that shit, he had to tell Bruce and as soon as possible, given the tendency for the infected patient to lose mental control of their actions at some point. He'd become a threat very quickly if that were the case. On the other hand, bringing Bruce into it meant he'd have to tell him exactly _who_ it was that he wanted so badly it physically _hurt_. The idea left a sour taste in his mouth, but he knew his own discomfort had to be put on the back burner to anything he could potentially do that would harm someone else.

Stepping to the door, he raised his hand and rapped his knuckles three sharp times, listening as he heard the bed creak and then Bruce's heavy footsteps across the room. There was a shift of fabric and then the door opened and Bruce's tired face was peering at him, concern instantly blossoming over his features. 

"I may have been exposed to something out there tonight. Could-" his breath caught in his throat as his entire body informed him that the object to his desires was right here, clad in only a bathrobe. His hand shot out to grip the door frame, held on tightly enough the wood gave a strained sound beneath his fingertips, and did his level best not to jerk his hips forward. "Could be a threat," his voice came out weak, whimpered, his hips bucking without his permission. To mask it, Tim forced himself into a stumble, hit the wall a bit harder than he meant to, winced as he remained there, hunched and desperately gasping for his air.

Bruce curled an arm around him protectively, started moving him toward the stairs. It took some coordination that Tim didn't really feel like he had, but they arrived in the cave in what had to be record time, Bruce settling Tim down on the table in the lab and immediately moving to draw his blood and do a cheek swab, starting into a variety of mostly automated tests for the known pathogens from their usual array of villains. 

"Symptoms?"

Tim did his best not to choke on the idea of having to tell Bruce the largest of the issues, settling for rubbing his thighs vigorously in some attempt not to start jacking off instead, though he was rapidly losing control over where his hands wanted to go.

"Elevated pulse and breathing, tightness in my abdomen, persistent thoughts I cannot work my way past of a _very_ specific type. My heart is pounding and my body temperature feels like it's up a few degrees from the usual." He hesitated there, uncertain how his body would react to telling Bruce he was so far beyond aroused that he was nearly mindless with it. 

Bruce waited with infinite patience, not pushing him at all until Tim finally managed to admit it. "Arousal so intense I can barely think of anything else. The thoughts are very directed, not at all like my usual sexual behavior, and nothing has worked so far to alleviate the... uh... results."

There was a moment where Tim thought for sure Bruce was going to just ignore everything he'd said in favor of acting like Tim hadn't just told him he'd been masturbating desperately to fix it all, and then Bruce was there, fingers on his wrist, quietly taking his pulse as he stared at the clock on the wall behind Tim's head. He took it from each wrist and then lightly took Tim's jaw, studying his eyes intently before letting go and moving back toward one of the machines that was now beeping, letting them know it was done with the analysis. 

The other two followed up pretty quickly, Bruce turning them each off and flipping through the results on each. "No traces of any toxin we know and I do not see anything that would indicate something out of the ordinary blood-wise. I do show a slight hormone differential, but no different than we've seen on your workups in the past. Cheek swab returns negative for any virus or bacterial infection."

Turning around, Bruce leaned against the cabinets, his arms crossed lightly over his chest as he regarded Tim. "Is it possible this isn't any kind of pathogen?"

Tim closed his eyes, hunching over and bracing his forearms on his thighs as he debated it. "Anything is possible. I'm telling you, this is nothing like anything I've ever felt before. I don't just want, I _need_. I've finished twice already and it did nothing to even quell it, much less eliminate it. My mind is _frantic_ to have the scenario it keeps repeating actually happen, to a degree I do not trust myself to be left alone."

"I ran the test for any variations on Ivy's spores and nothing has come up. No foreign plant-based material or anything else she used in the original. I broadened that test out a long time ago. I assure you, you were not dosed by her if you were."

Gritting his teeth for a moment, Tim squeezed his eyes shut and pushed through a particularly vivid image of Bruce bending him over the table and having his way with him. A desperate little groan slipped free of his lips and his hands clenched tight against his thighs. His cock swelled even more and he could feel the ripping desire to start touching himself begin to burn inside him. His breath caught and held and completely without his permission, he flopped back on the table and arched up hard, a sharp little cry leaving him as he thrust against the air a few times.

His pulse slammed in his veins, his abdomen tightening to the point it physically hurt. All the same, he felt his balls starting to tighten and then the image of Bruce sucking him off slipped in front of his mind's eye, showing him how affectionately Bruce stared up at him as he sucked and Tim very nearly came in his pants. 

His fist hit the table hard enough to radiate sharp pain through his system, stopped him on the verge of orgasm, and the image abruptly left him. He snarled as he rolled off the table, caught himself and started a mad scramble for the door to the panic room Bruce had installed. 

Bruce was right behind him and somewhat distantly, Tim could hear him asking him to tell him what was happening, that he'd be able to help him better if he knew the truth of it.

Tim slammed the button on the inside wall of the room, the door closing with a thud. Peripherally, he knew Bruce was there, knew he had to sort that out in a moment, but mostly, he just felt _relief_. Intense relief as his mind seemed to ease from the grip of whatever this was.

He sagged against the wall, sliding to the floor until he was on his hands and knees, his forehead pressed to his hands as he sank into the position that hurt the least for the moment. 

Bruce's hand on his back startled the words from him. "In my mind... it's dissipating now."

Tim moved then, dragging himself to where Bruce had settled to sit against the wall next to him, leaned against his side and placed one hand on his knee, careful to ensure it was only there despite how badly he wanted contact right then. 

"Talk to me, Tim. What was it you couldn't get out of your mind?"

Tim shook his head a little. "Not like I haven't imagined all of it before, those specific scenarios have been there, over and over and that's fine. But this... it was like something was forcing a barrage of them into my mind on a constant loop." He shrugged a little. "Because I don't give in to those desires, it just made it worse for me. Knowing I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts to start with, seeing them until I was so aroused I was mindless with it.... not a good way to be."

"Shouldn't think of them because they're illegal or beca-"

"No! God no," Tim winced at that, shaking his head. "Not illegal, just... I dunno, not socially acceptable?"

"Explain."

Leave it to Bruce to push until Tim had to explain that he was turned on by thoughts of Bruce's larger body pinning him down, by the thought of being taken on virtually every surface within the cave and Wayne Manor, by the mere idea of having someone he _trusted_ as much as he trusted Bruce join him in his bed. He shivered, focusing on his hands for what felt like far too long before he finally found the nerve to speak.

"About me and someone I think the world would be more prone to consider to be my family than a potential sexual involvement."

Bruce didn't say anything, but he gave a soft hum in just the right manner to imply he was questioning exactly what Tim meant by that.

Ducking his head just slightly, Tim cleared his throat and then shrugged, offering his next statement up as quickly as possible. "You, Bruce... it's always been you." Tim pulled his knees up, tucked himself more solidly against Bruce's side - which was honestly contradictory to everything his mind was telling him he should be doing - and just sighed heavily. "Since it was even worse of a thing to be thinking, really. I just hid it from you, from everyone... knew you'd all think I was losing what fragile grip on sanity any of us have if you ever found out." He quieted for long enough to tip his head back, rest it against Bruce's shoulder, to feel the warmth seeping off of him. "I think it was a natural evolution of my feelings though, if that helps anything."

"How so?" Bruce didn't move away from him, didn't push him away, and for that Tim was grateful.

"You protected me – all of us really – and you protect an entire city of people out there every single night. You're the most giving person I know and you'd give up the world if it meant saving one of us. Isn't that something everyone looks for in someone to bond with? Protection, affection, the willingness to sacrifice everything for that person. I mean, I understand that it's not _meant_ like that. I also get it that it's probably horribly disgusting to you that someone you consider your son would think about you in such a way, but from a logical standpoint... it makes some amount of sense, doesn't it?"

Bruce's fingers tightened on Tim's arm, the protective sensation of the embrace increasing and Tim's breath hitched, just as it always did whenever Bruce willingly gave affection to him. "It does, to a degree."

Tim silenced himself then, knowing it wasn't the time to push, knowing he had one prayer of getting out of this with any amount of their relationship intact. He'd have to give it a bit, let it all sink in, and then apologize and swear to never bring it up again. His heart ached over that, the physical sensation of it burning down to his fingertips, and he winced as he realized just how much the mere idea of _being_ with Bruce had actually meant to him. It had meant infinite protection, an assuagement of his fears and his innermost terrors, it had meant _hope_ and now... now he had to kill all of that. 

Another jab of agony struck his heart, radiating to his fingertips and then up through his jaw and he ground his teeth to get through it. He gave a little shudder and tucked in on himself more, lowering his head down so his cheek was pressed to his knees instead of back against Bruce's shoulder. As much as he wanted to be touching him right then, he knew he also held no right.

"These thoughts... they did not come with tonight's sensations each time?"

Tim huffed out a laugh, bitter though it was. "I've never felt what I felt tonight. It was desperate and horrible, gripping to the point of madness..." he trailed off, thinking how much he hated whatever had happened to him, that it had made him have to tell Bruce years' worth of secrets. 

"It's gone now?"

He gave one jerky nod, doing his best to stop grinding his teeth a few moments later. 

"Would you have ever told me if it weren't for this?"

Tim tensed slightly, wanted to curl in on himself more. Instead, he forced himself to straighten, to stare at the dull gray of the opposing wall. "Most likely, no. I can't say I've ever held the desire to fire-bomb our relationship like this." He forced himself to his feet, shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and began to meander the room, sadness in his eyes that he refused to show to Bruce. "Knowing what I've done is irreversible now... it makes my chest hurt. Like actual physical agony." He gestured vaguely and then stuffed his hand back into his pocket. "I know the things I've said are things you'll never accept, that even if they were, you wouldn't allow yourself to be with me because of how black and white the world is to you. Good and bad, moral and not. Just by knowing what you do, I've gone down so many notches in your eyes that I'll probably never recover that ground. You'll never look at me the same, never _trust me_ the same. I may as well have told you I killed a man." He paused his exploration, tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling, letting the pain wash over him for a moment. "I've lost you with a few words and it makes me bitter that it wasn't _my_ decision for it to all come out. Whoever... _whatever_ was in my mind exposed me for the big ol' fraud I am and I _hate_ it."

The last part he spit out with a venom he hadn't know he actually possessed, with a hatred that spoke of wishing he could wring someone's neck for this, wished he could punch them until they were a stain on the floor of his mind - a mind that now felt open and raw, vulnerable and _empty_ for the first time in years.

"Tim... come sit back down."

Tim cast a glance at the floor where Bruce settled his hand ever so briefly, right next to him where he had been, and he shivered at the idea of being allowed back so close to Bruce.

He almost resisted. _Almost_ told him he didn't deserve it and stubbornly stayed where he was, but it hurt too much to think that this could be his last time being so close to Bruce and that he'd foolishly give it all up. He tentatively headed across the room instead, settling so he wasn't touching Bruce, but very nearly was.

Bruce's hand came to lightly rub down his arm, found his hand and gripped it within his own, and Tim's breath stuck in his throat. 

"Sometimes we cannot help what we desire, even when it is in the moral gray area. I think of the variety of things that lie in that category, yours is fairly guilt free. Or rather, it should be. There's no blood between us, you are no longer a child and have not been for quite some time, and while I do not wish to dwell on a statement you made about a time when you were, I can also see how that may have shaped how you feel as an adult. You've never once tried to make any sort of move on me, even while you were being bombarded by images of it out there. You came to me for help and not the sort one might have expected given what you've admitted to me. You're scared of what your confession means for us... but you shouldn't be."

Bruce's other hand gently cupped Tim's chin, shifted him so they could look at one another. "Do you truly think I'd abandon you because you admitted to a sexual fantasy under duress?"

"Doesn't make it any less real," Tim countered, his voice wavering just the slightest, his heart giving a defiant little thud at all the contact.

Bruce watched him, seemed to be pondering something as he studied him. He watched the way his emotions played out in his eyes, his face passive as they studied one another. His breath stuck in his chest as he watched Bruce's pupils dilate, as Bruce's fingers shifted Tim's to his wrist, let him feel the way Bruce's pulse was elevated, how his blood must feel like it was pounding in his veins, just like Tim's was.

Tim's arousal spiked again and this time it had nothing to do with what he'd been going through on the other side of the door. He mouthed Bruce's name, no sound to the way his lips formed the word as his heart slammed in his chest. Everything in him screamed to go after Bruce right then, to crawl in his lap and _beg_ if he had to, but he was also very aware he could still be compromised, that _Bruce_ could be compromised as well if it were some airborne pathogen instead of the concept of mind control he'd been leaning toward since getting in here. 

"When we're sure I'm okay... we... we talk about this. Yeah?"

Bruce's hand moved, ghosting down over his throat and then dropping away. "Yes. Come to me when you are ready to speak about it."

\------

Those words echoed in Tim's mind for weeks after they tracked down the responsible party: some poor, innocent teenager who was accidentally twisting up everyone's thoughts the moment she touched them. Her touch had reversed it just as much as it'd caused it, left Tim feeling free instead of trapped by the desperate need to reveal his deepest secret to Bruce and act upon it. 

They went to great effort to create gloves for her to wear that enabled her to do everything she needed to without getting in the way, a way for her to interact without dragging others through what Tim had been through.

He thought of how he'd rescued her from the fire in her complex, how she'd clung to him scared and desperate, how he didn't regret a thing even if it did change how he and Bruce interacted in the long run. He hadn't lost Bruce and they'd saved the girl from certain death. Even with his secret on the table, it was still a win in Tim's book.

All the same, the words, the desire to go to Bruce and see exactly what would come of their interaction hung heavy within him. He desperately wanted to know what would happen and with the time stretching between their interaction in the panic room - where they'd since found that he had been conveniently shielded from her turmoil - and how Bruce hadn't changed much of anything in the way he looked at or reacted to Tim... it seemed nothing would change for the worse if he did have this conversation. 

Of course, Tim thought for sure the answer would be a resounding 'no' to the very idea of any sexual interaction between them, but he also knew he had to ask, to put it on the table and see where it went. The little insistent thoughts he'd lived a good chunk of his life with were there, begging him to _try_ , and he knew he had to do it.

Tim chose his time wisely, waited on a day they weren't exhausted, that Gotham just hadn't been the hellhole it usually was, and they'd come back in early. He'd made _certain_ both Jason and Dick understood he needed some time to discuss something personal with Bruce and both of them had seemed to assume it had to do with Tim's history of severe anxiety and depression rather than anything else, neither prying and both wishing him well in their own ways.

Once they'd cleaned off and were settled, inputting reports for the evening over the light dinner sandwiches Alfred had left them, Tim finally forced his voice to work for him. He'd shifted subtly closer to Bruce's side, rested his knee against Bruce's thigh, and then cleared his throat and offered the calmest sentence he could think of.

"So about that conversation we were supposed to have...."

He watched Bruce's lips twitch in faint amusement, watched the way he quickly typed the rest of his thought down into the log and then neatly saved it. By the time Bruce sat back, his usual mask had fallen away, leaving Tim with the man he'd seen in the panic room with. The concerned, affectionate figure he'd come to rely on in his life. "You have all of my attention."

For Bruce, that was like saying his world was revolving around Tim and he found himself grateful for it. He took a sip of his water and then placed it back down on the tray, brushing a few stray crumbs from his sandwich away and settling back so he was watching Bruce from the corner of his eye, but not head-on.

"I wasn't lying about any of it... those thoughts have been there for a long time. Not just in some inane buried sense either, but more at the forefront of my life. I just never intended to tell you." He gave Bruce a tight-lipped sort of smile, felt like it was twisting his face oddly. "I feared the worst, honestly. Thought for sure you'd hate me for it, pull away because it wasn't _right_ or something of that nature, so I hid them from you."

"You're allowed to have those thoughts. I cannot stop you from having them, nor would I."

Tim blinked at that, considered the statement and then tucked it away inside himself. "So you're okay with that?"

"It doesn't bother me, no. Years ago, perhaps, but as we currently are there is no reason for me to be troubled by your attraction to me. We are both adults."

Tim let this new batch of words roll over in his mind, considered the taste and nuance of them and then gave a small nod. "Fair enough. I guess the only other question left is this." He turned to actually see Bruce now, studying him for a moment before he placed both hands on the armrest of Bruce's chair, leaned in slightly. "Would you turn me away if I tried something with you?"

He watched the amusement sparkle in Bruce's eyes, saw the delicate gleam there and then the smile that tugged lightly at the corners of his lips. "Try and find out."

The challenge in the words left Tim breathless, _aching_ , and it was everything he'd wanted. He'd never wanted Bruce to just tell him he wanted him, had never imagined being bluntly turned down either. In his mind, his fantasies, he'd always had to _earn it_. He aggressed and Bruce allowed, had _taken_ only after Tim expressed the desire for it.

His fingertips tingled with the idea of touching Bruce, his arousal ramping up swiftly enough that he shivered with it, and then he was up, pushing Bruce's chair back and slowly lowering himself to straddle his thighs. He let his hands rest on Bruce's shoulders for a moment, just feeling the power there, the raw strength in those muscles, and he did the only thing he'd ever thought could start them off together.

He kissed Bruce, his lips tentative at first, more powerful the instant he received anything in return, until he was pushing his way into Bruce's mouth, his tongue sliding along Bruce's, the force of his kiss bruising in comparison to the gentle way his hands were on Bruce's shoulders. Sharply contrasted by the way Bruce's fingertips ghosted along his sides until they captured him, pulled him down to actually sit on Bruce's lap, and Tim let out a startled cry, not having expected to feel Bruce's arousal so prominently against him.

Tim's hips jerked, his moan coupling with Bruce's own as they began to rock against one another, Bruce's hips surging up, Tim frantically rubbing down against Bruce's cock. He imagined it inside of him, imagined how warm and full he'd be, how _complete_ he'd feel with it pushed up inside him and he tipped his head back, away from Bruce's kiss to cry out.

Scrambling to get a better angle, Tim did his best to make it feel like Bruce was trying to push up into him, tried to give himself something more with what he had rather than pushing until he misstepped somewhere. He whined because it just wasn't enough. His body wanted more, wanted everything he could possibly have, and he ached for it in a way he hadn't quite thought possible.

Bruce's hands slid up under his tank top, ghosted over his belly and then down to the buttons on his jeans, slowly popping them all open until he could separate the material, reveal Tim to the air of the cave. Tim's hips jerked as Bruce's hands slid back to his hips, slowly pushed the material down until it was resting against his upper thighs, just under the swell of his ass.

He held Tim there, just watching him, watching how his hips rocked, the way his cock curved slightly upwards, beads of precum forming at the tip and sliding down the shaft, one after another. Tim _knew_ he tended to be a bit obscene when he was truly worked up, had half expected it to lead them right to this moment. His voice cracked as he whispered out a broken, " _Please_ ," and that was all it took. Bruce's hand curled around his cock, gave him a few strong strokes before he was grasping him under the thighs, lifting him up onto the console, Tim shoving dishes out of the way as he was placed down, slumping back against the warmth of the monitors as Bruce relieved him of his pants and stepped between his legs. 

He heard the sounds of Bruce working his own clothing open, wet his lips as he entertained the fantasy of sucking him off, knowing that if he could have one thing, the one he was most likely going to get was the one he wanted most anyway, and didn't bring it up, just imagining how he'd feel pressed against his tongue, pushing against the back of his throat until Tim opened up for him. 

Tim groaned and then let out a strangled cry as his cock was enveloped in the heat of Bruce's mouth. His gaze snapped down, watched as Bruce took most of his cock in one go. Their eyes met and for a moment, Tim couldn't breathe, couldn't _think_ past Bruce having his mouth on him. Even in his wildest fantasies, he'd never imagined not having to ask for this, to nearly beg. For Bruce to be _willing_ to suck him off, it was so nearly overwhelming. His head thudded back against the monitors as he just _felt_ , his hips giving the tiniest of pushes upwards each time Bruce went down on him. 

"Fuck," the whispered curse left his lips an instant before Bruce's fingers pressed against his ass. The feeling of lubricant surprised Tim for all of a half second before he remembered just _who_ he was with. Stealth was nothing new to Bruce and, honestly, the surprise of lubed up fingers pressing against him was wonderful. He arched just the slightest and two fingers pressed up inside him with ease.

Bruce groaned around him and Tim finally pried his hand from the desk, reaching out instead to thread his hand back through Bruce's shower-damp hair, to grip it and guide him up and down on his cock a bit faster until he felt like he was about to cum. His belly tightened and he held back every desperate buck that wanted out, felt his balls draw up against him, the quiver starting in his thighs. Only then did he ask for what he wanted. "Take me. _Hurry_."

Bruce didn't waste a second, he was up off Tim's cock in record time. His pants were already open and one glance told Tim he was already prepared for this as well, the thin latex sheath already adorning him. Tim strained, arched from the surface as he trembled, so on edge he couldn't even think to get into the position he'd imagined dozens of times. 

Warm hands tugged him closer to the edge and then Bruce's slick cock was pushing up into him, one quick thrust and Bruce was completely inside him. 

Tim nearly sobbed with relief, his belly tightening even more, his cock straining, trembling, waiting on that next thrust to push him over the edge. 

Bruce withheld it for just long enough that Tim almost begged for it, and then he was pulling out, shoving back in with all the force Tim had ever wanted from it, and Tim was losing himself with a rush of warmth and pleasure unlike any other time he'd ever had sex. His cock twitched as he spurted over his own chest and abdomen. He cried out as Bruce hauled him closer, hunching over him and starting to thrust into him quick and hard, every snap of his hips driving Tim absolutely mad with lust, until Tim was nearly screaming from the pleasure of it, until Bruce was cursing under his breath, the entire computer bank creaking with the force of their union. 

Tim whined and Bruce pulled out, took half a step back and breathed out a quiet command. "Turn over."

Excitement rushed through him as he scrambled to do as he was told, spreading his legs on the desk and leaning forward toward the monitors, his ass at just the right height for Bruce to thrust into him. Tim had calculated it out so many times he knew exactly the position he needed to assume, knew just how easy it would be for Bruce to hit all the right places like this, had honestly done things he shouldn't when he was rewiring the cameras in here just to give himself the sensation of having Bruce just like this. 

Bruce's hands tugged at his hips, helped pull him down hard on his cock with every forward thrust, nearly pulling out and then repeating relentlessly. Skin slapped against skin, echoing in the cave until Tim was throbbing again, his cock heavy between his legs, his sac tight up against his body, prepared to release.

Bruce struck gold a second later, brushing past Tim's prostate and Tim keened, sobbing as Bruce laid into it, thrusting hard until Tim couldn't tell if he was cumming or if it was just that much of an overwhelming amount of pleasure. Bruce's hand on his cock told him he hadn't and a second later, he was falling over the edge, shoving his cock through Bruce's fisted hand over and over as he spurted all over the desk under him.

Pulling out, Bruce eased back into his chair, shifting his hips forward and then clearing his throat so Tim would look back. Instantly, he knew what Bruce wanted, what he'd wanted from the moment they'd started this, and he scrambled to do it for him. He moved off the desk, legs shaky as he lowered himself onto Bruce's lap, reaching under himself to guide Bruce's length up inside him, groaning as he settled fully.

Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Bruce, felt the returning affectionate embrace, and began a slow rock of his hips, hearing the way Bruce grew more and more excited in the way his breathing changed, in the way one hand had to leave him to grip hard on the armrest. Bruce's hips canted upward, hovered there, and Tim moved a bit more excitedly on his lap, breathing out an amazed, "You're gonna..." and then it was happening, Bruce's cock was throbbing inside him, emptying into the sheath between them as he strained up toward Tim, short little grunts of pleasure leaving him until he was finished.

Bruce sagged back down against the chair and Tim only shifted long enough to let Bruce slide free, discretely remove the condom and deposit it in the little trash bin at their feet, and then press himself right down against him, Bruce's softened cock nestled against his balls. 

They sat there for the longest time, Bruce rubbing his back and Tim resting his head on Bruce's shoulder, the most satisfied smile on his lips. He was certain he'd never felt this way about anything before. Sex had never been so truly important. 

There wasn't a damn thing Tim would change if given the chance. Not the girl who'd gotten him into this, not the aborted conversation in the panic room, and certainly not this one. As it remained... everything was perfect.


End file.
